


Archangels, Cats, and Breakable Things

by AtropaApis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Cats, M/M, One Shot, Possession, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaApis/pseuds/AtropaApis
Summary: God puts Michael in a cat's body as a joke and Michael enjoys pushing mugs and beer bottles off things. Nothing more and nothing less.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Archangels, Cats, and Breakable Things

“You’re purring” Adam half laughed, because the situation was kind of funny, as he scratched the back of the cat sitting in his lap. ‘Sitting’ was only loosely applicable here, turning into jello was a better way of saying it. He kneaded his fingers into the fur moving his hand up to scratch behind the ears and chuckling when the body beneath his hand arched into it. The comment seemed to finally register, and the cat went stiff jumping from his lap onto the table looking kind of like the always offended stray Adam use to feed in college. Except that cat was a tabby and didn’t have an archangel living inside it.

“ _I was not purring.”_ Michael huffed haughtily.

“You were.” Adam counter argued and just to make his point slips his hand under Michael’s chin to get him going again. He had always wanted a cat growing up, but they never really had the time for one and his mom was always gone. “You know if you didn’t throw off my internal body temperature so much, I might make you stay like this.” He said just to poke a little fun. It was better than him being _gone gone_ but he was already feeling the anxiety start to crowd in and all the human things that feel abnormal were catching him off guard. Like being hungry or tired.

“ _No, you wouldn’t. I can’t protect you like this.”_ Michael added and anybody else might just hear annoyance, but he was just as anxious at being separated from Adam as he was. To illustrate his point, he held up a paw flexing it, declawed, probably by some owner who thought their couch was worth more than their beloved pet. _“No doubt my father’s doing. Another chapter in his book_.” The wound was still there, and it would never really go away. Wounds involving family were to sensitive and raw to ever really heal. He knew that his revolving around his half brothers wouldn’t and he hardly knew them. He didn’t ever want to see them again after they tricked Michael into answering Castiel’s prayer and took them hostage. Michael hostage. He had been forgotten about, _again_. But waking up to your boyfriend stuffed inside a cat’s body was kind of above his paygrade especially when Michael was to frazzled to be much help. After begging a gas station attendant to let him use the phone and calling his brother’s they had sent Castiel and Castiel had taken them back to the bunker. Where Adam had met Jack for the first time who was probably the most upset about the cat not being a real cat. _“I am not lowering myself to chase string just because you feel sympathy for the abomination_ ” Michael said cutting in on his dust bunny infested thought process.

“He’s not an abomination. He’s like 3, cut him some slack. He’s got enough stacked against him already.” He felt bad for the kid, he did. Jack seemed nice enough and just as wary of Michael as Michael was of him once he learned who the cat was. The Winchester’s really were bad luck and Adam was just waiting for the other shoe to drop on him now that they have been around each other for more than 6 hours. Michael swivels his head around when said brothers came in, Dean looking a little to proud of himself for comfort as he pulls a can out of the plastic bag dropping it onto the table.

“There’s your lunch furrball.” Dean said practically preening as Michael stared at the can unfazed.

“Tuna? Really Dean?” Adam huffed glaring at his older brother “You know he doesn’t actually need to eat.” Michael surprisingly isn’t offended by the dean brand joke, but Adam can be offended for them both plenty. “You’re suppose to be helping fix this not trying to make him want to give you cat scratch fever.”

“He doesn’t have any claws.” Dean pointed out reaching out a hand that dwarfs Michael’s head by a mile to repeat what Adam had been doing earlier. He’s a little pleased when Michael bites him before he can.

After “The Bite” and some alone time away from the noise of the bunker everyone had regathered into the library to see if undoing God’s joke was even possible. Sam is sitting across from Adam with Castiel and Dean crowded around a pile of books and Jack had shuffled in desperately trying to get Michael to come closer. Michael for his part was perched on a stack of books next to Adam watching him. Sam kept sending glances toward him tapping his finger like he was just waiting for the opportunity to ask Adam a slew of questions. It’s making Adam’s skin itch and hard to concentrate on the enochian in front of him, he’s fluent in speaking but learning to read it is a bit of a different ball game. He’s only just starting to get annoyed Michael is up and moving picking his way across the sea of print outs and books only stopping to look at Castiel and then push the beer bottle over the ledge watching as it crashed on the floor spilling the liquid everywhere. Michael blinks and then continues like nothing ever happened hopping from the table and off to who knows where, but probably the bedroom Adam claimed.

Nobody says a word.

He’s largely excluded from research from that point on, lest Michael decided more beer bottles needed destroying, which he’s fine with since it gives him the opportunity to catch up on all the shows and movies he’s been missing out on. He’s halfway through the marvel cinematic universe with Michael sleeping on his chest when Sam tentatively approaches him. He’s got good reason to, his archangel possessed cat has been on a war bath. Everything not nailed down, and breakable had been pushed off it’s ledge without mercy. The main target: Dean Winchester, who can’t seem to avoid pushing just the right buttons to make Adam break his secret promise to be semi pleasant. Castiel has also suffered a significant amount and he’s caught the angel taking double takes before pouring himself coffee lest Michael pop up and smack the cup from his hands. He’s even seen Michael camped out on the counter just to make sure he doesn’t miss a single cup. His angel is if anything, dedicated to his cause.

“Can you understand him?” Sean asks finally breaking his silence staring down at Adam who’s sprawled on his bed. Adam’s a little impressed that he can even fit in his door to be able to darken it like that. “When he’s like that.” Sam clarifies suddenly as if Adam didn’t catch the meaning when he didn’t answer right away.

“Yeah. It’s not like he’s just meowing me all day.” Adam says annoyed and then thinks about it before adding “He’s still an angel Sam.”

“Oh.” Sam seems to stop and think before continuing “Can he stop breaking everything?”

“No.”

And he doesn’t.

While having Michael as a cat is a lot like a living heat pack and a nuke that hates beer bottles and coffee cups with a passion he did miss the feel of the archangel curling around his soul at night when he slept, just because he could Michael kept him from feeling most ‘human’ things. The tiny furball on his chest didn’t really compare to having a super nova riding along side him. Not to mention Michael’s wings which were massive and could fill a room with brilliant soft just a touch of blue on white feathers. They had darkened considerably after their time in The Cage. An ashy grey at best but he still found them just as beautiful, different sure but he was different too comparatively.

The Winchesters and Co. lose a few more cups before he’s startled away by a cat meowing like crazy and sensation of Michael’s disgruntled shifting inside his chest where is pretty sure his soul sits. “Michael?” He whispers touching his chest and ignoring the animal pawing at his door for the moment.

 _“Hello love.”_ answers Michael and Adam beams as the phantom sense of wings curling around him takes over like a security blanket, he didn’t know he needed. The room spins and suddenly they’re in Paris with a window facing the Eiffel tower in some fancy apartment that Adam could have never afforded when he was alive and a cat looking just as startled as he was. He can feel Michael settling around his soul as he asks.

“Can we keep it?”

“Sure, thing Kid.”


End file.
